Masks
by Atropa13
Summary: A masquerade... Naruto is waiting... Yaoi in a two part story.. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**This has been brewing around since Halloween... I've been writing on it from time to time... but now it's seems to have loosened up a bit...  
A two part story - this is the first part... **

**Warnings: OOC in many parts... mainly how they are dressed but that's about it... **

**Masks**

The dance floor was flooded with dark music. It was gothic in nature and Naruto could feel the pulse of the beat echo within his body. He loved this kind of music. He could listen to it for hours on end. Something that very few knew about, perhaps most people thought that he would listen to cheery and happy songs. But in his own private time – Naruto was calm, laid back, and very gothic like creature. But even given that – Naruto loved to party! And even if this was a party looking as if it would fit in more with Halloween than anything else, he was not complaining. He loved a masquerade party.

And now the blond kitsune vessel was standing at the bar in one of Konoha's most popular places.

Gods, it felt good to be at a party like this. Everyone wore masks and it was almost impossible to tell who the other participants were. Except – that annoyingly pink hair could only belong to one person… or that laid back sloth-masked person that was launching in the corner of that booth…

Naruto chuckled brushed his fingers through his dyed hair. Iruka's suggestion to make Naruto's hair darker had been a real hoot. Nobody had recognized him in his witch costume. His otherwise so sun-kissed, blonde hair was now a fiery red colour. He had found a black dress with naughty lacy things, but so short so if he was to turn over just a bit, you would see his black lacy panties. He wore fishnet stockings, and with a little stuffing he got breasts. Naruto refused to use his sexy no jutsu style because the use of chakra would surely be exposed once he stepped into this party. He had put a pointy hat on top of his head. He had concealed his tell-telling whisker marks with skin concealment cream. He had even put on some nasty looking thigh-high laced boots.

The Kyuubi-holder looked down on his pointy boots and smirked. Yeah, he was one hell of a handsome devil tonight. He turned towards the bar and asked to have a beer, the bartender nodded and soon he got what he wanted. He paid up and grabbed the glass in his right hand and turned back to look at the dance-floor. So far he had managed to pinpoint Sakura and Shikamaru. But he wanted to see if he could figure out others who were here.

Something extremely green came dancing in from Naruto's right and he smiled. That just had to be either Lee or Gai. Over the years Lee had caught up and was now the same height as the taijutsu-master jounin so it was a bit difficult to see who it really was.

But a few seconds later Naruto smiled and pinpointed the green beast to be that of Lee. Nobody else would go down on his knees in front of Sakura.

Seconds later Naruto almost choke on his beer when he saw Godzilla with a gourd on his back came strolling into the club, sided with a blonde haired Mothra and…. '_Oh, how original Kankurou – the Mummy – very subtle…'_

Naruto laughed softly and gulped down his beer and turned to have some more which he got. He sat back and began to study the folks inside the club again.

'_The strict up geisha – Tenten… the hair-buns gives it away…'_ He sipped his second beer a little bit more carefully as his blue eyes roamed over the dance floor. But he couldn't help but wonder if she was "dressed to kill" as well. Tenten always was armed to the teeth with all sorts of weapons. And that geisha-outfit could probably house a small arsenal fit of an army or two.

And then he began to giggle. '_I wonder how much Kiba got paid to wear that fairy-costume…. And who's that??? Is that… NO FUCKING WAY??!!!... SHINO??? Wearing a ballerina-costume???_' Naruto began to choke on his beer again. '_The bug-master should've left his shades at home…'_

Hinata was no surprise although she did look a whole lot better as a fairy then Kiba ever would. She was accompanied with a larger fairy with glowing red eyes which only could be Kurenai-sensei.

"Tenten, Lee… Neji is missing…. Kiba, Shino and Hinata, full team; Gaara, Kankurou and Temari, full team there too. Shikamaru… but where is Ino and Chouji… ?" Naruto asked quietly as he smiled when he saw Lee try to impress his cherry princess. "And Sasuke-bastard… he promised he would be here today…"

'_But knowing that bastard, he wouldn't show his face here even if his life depended on it…'_ Naruto thought and his eyes darkened in pain. He had really wanted Sasuke to be here tonight. He wanted to try and see if he could fool the broody Uchiha with his new appearance, but how things looked now, it would probably not be happening any time soon. He looked up and saw another mummy enter the club… the covered face and left eye was a dead give away… Naruto chuckled at his own little joke. '_Kakashi… '_

'_And what the heck are they supposed to be???_' Naruto thought as Tsunade and Jiraiya came into the club. Tsunade had braided her hair flaming red and you could see big, black "freckles" on her face… '_Pippi Longstocking??? And…. '_ Naruto scratched his dyed head as he tried to figure out what his teacher was trying to look like.

Once the cent hit the centre Naruto began to laugh like a madman while yelling: "**Elvis is back in the Building!!!**"

But Naruto's thought were cut short as a voice rung out through out the club.

"**KAKASHI!!! I will Kill You!!!**"

There at the entrance was the scarred nosed Corn Cob Man – alias – Iruka.

"Bartender – give me something stronger will ya," gasped Naruto. If this continued he would really need something strong to calm down his stomach with.

The bartender chuckled as he saw from the corner of his eyes how the Corn Cob Man chased after Mummy 2 – the revenge.

"Some Absolut Lemon perhaps?" asked the bartender as he looked at the "witch".

"As long as it's strong," answered Naruto. His foster-father had just chased off his other foster-father in a… Naruto shook his head. That was something he wanted to forget.

"As you wish."

The bartender made up a little drink made out of Absolute Vodka Lemon, Lemon and a hint of lemon and handed it over to Naruto. The bartender knew that it was a treacherous drink. It was so sour that you never tasted the alcohol. Two, three or four of these, and you would be quite wasted…

Two of those lemon drinks and now Naruto was pretty sure he saw things because into the club walked a gothic looking "woman" with long black hair together with a shit faced drunk blue person. Naruto gaped and looked into his glass… was there something in his drink except for alcohol?

Because there could be no chance in hell that he had just seen Itachi and Kisame walk into the club right now… could it?

And what the fuck… Gai and Asuma dressed up as punk rockers??? Naruto felt a shiver go down his spine when he saw the older green beast (still a lot of green on that man..) run over to Lee and hug his favourite student. '_Now that's disturbing…'_ thought Naruto and wondered what next chock would be.

Suddenly he began to laugh and laugh hard. Because entering the club was Neji – in a puppy-suit. His white eyes were a dead give away and the Hyuuga-prodigy did NOT look very happy. Perhaps he and Iruka-sensei could share booth later on? The booth of unhappy people.

'_Now let's see which team that are here… The Suna, Neji's, Shino's.. Ino and Chouji is still missing. Most teachers are here too. But Sasuke is still missing…. He'll probably bunked up in that broody mansion of doom,'_ Naruto thought as he scanned over the club. People came and went. People he had no idea who they were but he was very sure that none was Sasuke. He watched the entrance with sour eyes. And when two people came in, dressed in the same outfit he knew that all teams except his was full.

Ino and Chouji were giggling as they tried to coordinate their steps. They were dressed up as Siamese twins. How they ever managed to get into that striped suit was a riddle, a mystery but they sure looked as they were having fun. And as his eyes travelled again, Naruto could see Lee dancing with Sakura. Neji was dancing with Temari, Tenten was flying around together with Gai. The green punk rocker was actually a very good dancer Naruto decided. And it looked as if he had taught Lee those moves too.

Kankurou was now dancing with both Ino and Chouji. Shikamaru must have been tricked into dancing by Kurenai. Kakashi and Iruka were dancing too, or were they fighting… or were they making out? Naruto was not sure. Shino and Hinata looked as if they had danced before because they were floating around as if they hadn't done anything else in their lives. They looked very good together and Naruto couldn't help but wonder if Shino finally had asked the shy heiress to go out with him.

Gaara and Kiba was having a staring contest before Godzilla grabbed hold of the fairy and began dancing too. Naruto sighed and felt as if he wanted to ditch the place, what was he doing here anyway? Oh, yeah… He liked to party. But right now he really felt out of place. And he wanted his friend to be there with him.

'_Friend, it's been a long time since I saw him as my friend only…'_ Naruto thought with a frown. And it was the truth. Of course they were friends but over time Naruto's feelings for the black eyed raven had changed. At first it had scared him. He was afraid and he waved the feelings of to be just a silly crush. But instead of fading away into nothing it only grew in strength. So much that if Naruto didn't get to see the Uchiha each and every day, he hurt. He hurt so much that he thought that his heart had been ripped out of his body.

Naruto was pulled out of his depressing thoughts by the bartender asking if he wanted something else. Naruto blinked and noticed that his glass was empty.

"Just a glass of water, please," he answered. One part of him wanted to get really plastered, hoping that he could drown the whole evening and never remember it in the first place. But with such a thing came a killer hangover and that was one thing he could do without.

The bartender nodded and gave the black witch his glass of water. Naruto smiled gratefully and was about to take a sip from the glass when he heard girls scream. He knew that type of screams. Fan-girl screams. He turned around and saw a huge gathering of females at the entrance of the club. Such screams only accompanied a certain black haired Uchiha. But where was he?

And then he saw the sea of girls' part and out stepped Uchiha, Sasuke – dressed in a pair of low riding, washed out, blue jeans. There were rips here and there, oil patches smeared on his thighs. They seemed to be kept up by a pair of black suspenders. He wore no shirt and instead of his ninja headband, he had a dirty red bandana.

Naruto could feel the heat wash over him in waves as he looked at Sasuke. The young man was drool worthy. Hot. Gorgeous, and utterly drop dead sexy. And when that drop dead sexy man suddenly smirked and steered his way through the sea of screaming females and headed right towards Naruto, the poor little black witch wanted to melt into a puddle of goo.

Somehow the Uchiha knew exactly what to look for and once he found it, there was no stopping him. He locked his black gaze on the witch with flaming red hair. This was the "girl" he wanted to dance with so he walked right up to "her". He could see the blush on "her" face and he bowed lightly.

And just in time – the DJ changed the music and a slow song was put on.

"May I have this dance?" asked the mechanic as his eyes never left Naruto's.

"S-sure…" stuttered Naruto, feeling his stomach go down the drains.

Sasuke smirked and held out his hand and waited for the black witch to put "her" hand in his so he could lead "her" out on the dance floor.

Naruto couldn't help it, his blush kept on deepening as he placed his hand in Sasuke's warm palm. He was pulled out to the dance floor, fangirls screaming obscene words to the bitch who dared to take their Sasuke-kun away.

But it seemed as if neither Sasuke nor Naruto heard them. They just kept on looking at each other. Sasuke's smirk had changed a bit and Naruto was sure there was a smile, a real gentle smile on his lips.

"So my little witch, come a bit closer…" purred Sasuke as they reached the dance-floor.

Naruto came closer and felt Sasuke's arms go around him pulling tight against his half naked body. 'I'm dead!!' Naruto's mind seemed to scream.

"You really thought I wouldn't show up tonight didn't you?" Sasuke's voice brushed against Naruto's ear and he could feel a shiver go through the blonde's body. "But I had some trouble find a good outfit, something that would make you speechless and I think I manage to find the right one… didn't I?"

Naruto couldn't answer and that was an answer in it self. He had been turned into a mute or something of the sort. He could still make noises though. Soft sounds that egged the already overheated Uchiha to the point where he was about to rip that little piece of cloth that covered Naruto's private parts and drive all the way home inside his sunny warmth.

"Sasuke," Naruto breathed the name almost as if it held some kind of power. He looked up into those dark pools and what he saw actually took his breath away.

"Actually what I really wanted was to come here and take you away… I'm not the kind of guy that likes exhibitions very much," Sasuke whispered and lowered his head a bit and licked Naruto's nose.

"But perhaps I should make it official to all those nagging brats that thinks they have a chance with me?" Sasuke's voice drifted by Naruto's ear.

Before Naruto really understood what Sasuke was talking about his chin was lifted a bit by Sasuke's hand and then… lips, hot lips. Hot, wet and very sensual lips were pressed against his mouth, silencing him very effectively if he would have voiced anything.

He melted, that was what he was doing. He melted. His body turned to jelly as Sasuke kissed him. His arms went up and around his neck, pressing his own body closer if that was a possibility. He lost all sense of… well just about anything.

"You and I… we're out of here," Sasuke said once he broke the kiss. He could still taste the blonde on his lips. His one hand moved up and pulled away the pointy hat that covered Naruto's head. "And tonight I'm all yours…"

T B C

The smutty part will come along shortly... grins  
Yes, I know total OOC here and there...


	2. Chapter 2

Ahh the promised land... ehh I mean the smut.

The Smut Part

Sasuke had picked up Naruto in his strong arms and carried him out of the club, his fan-club was screaming in agony but he couldn't care less. He had gotten what he came for and now he was going to make sure that he would have it for the rest of the eternity of time.

They arrived shortly at Sasuke's place. And Sasuke had the little gothic witch pressed up against the wall of his hallway. Mouths clashing, tongues battling for dominance. Hands that were trying to feel as much skin as they possible could.

Sasuke didn't waste much time, he used a kunai and thrashed the little frilly underwear that Naruto was wearing giving the Uchiha full access to the parts he wanted to reach.

Naruto was swimming in emotions. That was the only thing he could think of as he felt Sasuke's mouth on his neck, sucking, licking and more sucking.

"S-Sasuke," Naruto tried to find his voice amongst the myriad of moans that seem to have an endless source inside him.

"Be quiet…" the Uchiha growled as he put his hands on Naruto's ass and made sure the blonde put his legs around him so he could carry Naruto to the bedroom.

Once Sasuke had his little gothic witch on his bed he couldn't help but smirk evilly. Gods, the blonde looked good enough to devour at this moment. His boot and net-stocking covered legs was spreading, and Sasuke could see Naruto's private parts. A cock that twitch under his black gaze, a sac heavy with fluids, a little puckered hole that just waited to be fucked.

Sasuke kneeled between Naruto's tanned legs.

"Sasuke." Naruto purred as he watched the black haired young man take his place between his legs.

"Yes, Naruto?" Sasuke answered as he leaned over the blonde youth.

Naruto just smiled and before the last Uchiha had a chance to go against Naruto, he was bound to the bed with the help of chakra strings.

"My turn," Naruto said with husky low voice.

If it was a possibility, Sasuke would have come just hearing his witch's husky voice. He didn't care that he was tied up as long as it was Naruto that had tied him up. He saw the blonde fish out a kunai too, from where Sasuke had no idea, but two seconds later his pants was cut from his body and placed in a trash heap next to the bed.

"Too bad on the suspensors though, you looked really hot wearing those," Naruto purred as he leaned over Sasuke and licked down his neck.

Their erections grinded together and Sasuke was sure he would loose his mind when Naruto's hand gently grabbed his cock and pumped it a few times.

"Looks as if you're in a bit of a predicament here," The fox-boy said and slide down Sasuke's legs to get a closer look at Sasuke's hard organ.

Sasuke couldn't answer because his voice had left him as he watched through heavily lidded eyes how Naruto suddenly took his cock into his mouth. Warm, wet heat engulfed the tip of his pulsating shaft and then.. more and more just disappeared into Naruto's mouth. '**_Gods,'_** the genius Uchiha mentally screamed as the blonde suddenly had taken him all the way down. He was deep-throating him.

Naruto used his throat muscles and "swallowed" a couple of times, wringing choked noised out of the Sharingan wielder. The taste of the raven haired youth was bitter and tangy. A taste that he knew he would grow to love if he continued doing this.

"N-Naruto… S-stop!!" Sasuke cried when he felt that hot mouth taking all of him. He was going to come and if that blonde idiot didn't pull away he would have a mouthful of stickiness. Not that he wouldn't mind seeing the Kyuubi-holder take his release but he was not sure if Naruto was ready for that.

But Naruto just mentally smirked and doubled his efforts, making the young Uchiha cry out his name once again. He decided he would do this again… very, very soon. The taste of the thick milk on his tongue was just beyond anything he ever had tasted before. It beat the shit out ramen.

Naruto lapped at the head that just had given him a gush of milk and he smiled when he saw the sated look on his lovers face. The chakra strings still held Sasuke down and Naruto knew that he would never back down from this.

Sasuke was his and his alone.

Naruto reached into one of his secret pockets of the dress he wore and found the little tube of transparent lube and squirted some on his fingers and began to smear it around Sasuke's puckered entrance. He then found the little thing called a condom and put it on and used some more lubricant on it.

Sasuke had thought that he would be the one fucking Naruto and now it the other way around and he surprised himself by thinking that he really didn't care. As long as it was Naruto. He looked up and saw the black clothed witch getting ready to take him and he couldn't help but smirk. The whole situation was almost ridiculous.

Naruto was still dressed like a girl and that thought alone made Sasuke hard again. He could feel his shaft becoming erect once again and true, the finger that now entered his ass and it jiggled around wanting to find that little place of nerves, surely had something to do with it all.

"Sasuke…" Naruto breathed the name so softly as he nuzzled the Uchiha's neck. "You're so hot inside… hot and tight. I can't wait to stick my cock right here where my finger is right now…"

Sasuke's eyes rolled back when he heard Naruto's husky voice talk so dirty. He arched his back a little bit, trying to get Naruto's finger find that spot that would make him see stars.

Naruto curled his finger smirked when Sasuke practically squeak in surprise. He gently massaged the spot he found, getting his lover to writher in lust and desire. He could see more precum leak from the tip of Sasuke's cock and he leaned forward to lick it up, causing the raven-haired man to gasp for air.

A few moments later he tried adding another finger and once he slipped through the tight ring he waited for Sasuke to adjust to his intrusion. Once he got the sign from Sasuke, meaning the Uchiha growled and pressed back against his fingers, Naruto began his preparing again.

Sasuke was going crazy. Naruto was making his mind just melt away until there was only raw lust left. He was panting like a bitch in heat and he couldn't wait for the blond to stop teasing him and fuck him properly instead. He tried to tell the Hokage-wannabe this but all he got in return was a smirk of doom. The dobe was going to tease him to death.

"I don't want to hurt you… too much," Naruto offered as an answer after a while. His two fingers were moving quite easily in and out of his flushed lover and decided he would try three fingers.

"Please, just fuck me will ya!!" Sasuke hissed through clenched teeth.

"If I fuck you now you will not be able to move tomorrow," Naruto whispered and nuzzled a pale thigh.

"**I don't care!**"

"If the Hokage calls you tomorrow to do missions I will just have to say that I fucked you so hard that you can't do a thing for the next week.." Naruto chuckled and pumped his condom clad cock a couple of times before pressing the head against Sasuke's little hole.

"Just do it!"

Naruto didn't have to be begged about it again. He pressed his cock against Sasuke's entrance and closed his eyes in pure ecstasy as the head popped inside that tight warmth. He couldn't help it but growled as the heat engulfed his sensitive head.

Sasuke was no better off either. The burning pain from the penetration was enough to make tears appear in his eyes and yet at the same time he couldn't wait to feel all of Naruto's thickness inside him.

Naruto reached around and took a firm grim on Sasuke's ass and with one swift motion he buried his cock to the hilt inside the Uchiha's heat and during this he had manage to bump the head of his shaft right on Sasuke's prostate.

Sasuke screamed and arched his back to feel more of the blonde's cock. He had almost shot his release when he felt Naruto's dick press hard against his sweet spot. Pleasure and pain, the two things turned his body into a disaster area of sensations.

Naruto got a little worried when he saw the tears flow from Sasuke's eyes and he moved one hand to cup the raven's cheek.

"You ok?" he asked softly as he tried to calm down his over heated body. He wanted just to pull out a bit and then slam right back into his body.

And what he got was an angry glare. Sasuke didn't need babying, he wanted to get fucked and fucked hard.

"Just move dobe!" snarled Sasuke. If he hadn't been bound with chakra strings he would have flipped them around and fucked the idiot for being such a sensitive jerk.

"As you wish bastard," Naruto answered and pulled out a bit and rammed right back inside, making them both gasp as the movement brought them pleasure. And pain for Sasuke's part too.

But not as much as he had thought. Naruto had made a good job with preparing him plus he was so aroused that it hurting more than bringing pleasure just up to a few moments ago. Sasuke felt Naruto pull out again, almost all the way and then thrust forcefully into his body.

Naruto looked down into Sasuke's black eyes and he smiled as he drove home, all the way home into that wonderful heat.

"Is this what you wanted?" asked the Kyuubi-holder as his hand now moved lower and began to fist the avenger's hard flesh.

What he got was a sound that crossed between a snarl and a wail. It was first now that Naruto realized that he was still over dressed and he practically ripped the dress to pieces just leaving the net-stockings and the boots on.

Sasuke felt the chakra strings disappear from his limbs and seconds later his legs where hoisted up onto Naruto's shoulders, giving the blonde another angle to pound from. Sasuke grabbed the sheets as he strained to keep his legs up too. This new position made it possible for Naruto continuously abuse his prostate. Over and over.

"Touch yourself while I fuck you!!" Naruto ordered as he watched the black haired young man bite his lip until a few drops of blood escaped. "Make yourself cum..!"

Sasuke found that he couldn't stop himself from obeying the azure eyed fox and his right hand encircled his throbbing flesh. His thumb went up to collect some precum to use as lubrication and found that he was practically weeping with the transparent liquid.

"Feels good doesn't it Sasuke?" Naruto whispered hoarsely.

"Yeah…" Sasuke answered and found that he couldn't stop looking at Naruto as he pounded his cock into Sasuke's tightness. The blonde looked every bit like an Adonis. He was simply just breath taking. His sun kissed hair damp now from all the work he did. His blue eyes shone with lust and desire. And it was all because of Sasuke.

"A-are you close because I d-don't think I can hold back much longer," Naruto said through gritted teeth. Sweet gods, Sasuke felt so incredible good.

Unable to voice, Sasuke nodded and fisted his cock more furiously, wanting to come just as bad as his lover. He knew that he would be sore the next day and the day after but it would be a good price to pay to feel this good. To feel this loved and desired.

Naruto watched Sasuke erupt over his stomach, and he made a few powerful thrusts and then roared Sasuke's name to the gods.

For a few short moments, which could have been seconds, minutes, hours, they just looked at each other and smiled tiredly.

Naruto then let got of Sasuke's legs and gently removed his softening shaft from Sasuke's body. He frowned a bit when he saw traces of blood.

Sasuke noticed it too and he just shook his head.

"I wanted it, remember."

"But… you're bleeding…"

"I'll heal… I've had worse wounds than this," Sasuke said and sat up and put his arms around Naruto's neck and kissed him gently. "I loved every second of it."

Naruto blushed and made a very quick affair with discarding the condom and then he removed the boots and stockings. A few moments later he was lying down with Sasuke.

"You looked so hot in those stockings, you should have kept them on," Sasuke smirked and rolled on top of his whiskered faced lover.

"Man you really are a kinky bastard."

THE END!!

So... how was that?


End file.
